Perishable foods items, such as meats and produce, are typically stored in refrigerators or freezers to maintain freshness and for preservation. Low refrigeration temperatures help to inhibit the growth and spread of dangerous food-spoiling and pathogenic bacteria, thereby extending the shelf life of perishable food items. Refrigerators are generally recommended to be set at a temperature of around 40° F. or lower for optimal food storing results.
However, while refrigeration helps extend shelf life, the cold environment also causes produce items, i.e., fruits and vegetables, to dry out and become limp unless the humidity inside the refrigerator is kept relatively high. For this reason, most modern refrigerators are equipped with fruit and vegetable compartments, known as crisper drawers, designed to control humidity. Since fruits require a lower humidity than vegetables, a first drawer specifically for fruit and a second drawer specifically for vegetables are included in most moderate to high end refrigerators, while lower end refrigerators have adjustable openings to change the humidity in the drawer depending upon the contents.
Although a relatively humid environment is desirable for refrigerated produce, a moist or wet environment is not. A moist or wet environment will foster bacterial and fungal growth, thereby promoting the food spoiling process. Thus, while a humid environment is beneficial, it is nevertheless desirable both to remove or wipe away any residual moisture on the surface of produce items and to shield produce from contact with wet surfaces.
Several problems are associated with crisper drawers. First, when a produce item is placed in a crisper drawer, a portion of the surface of the stored produce item by necessity is resting on or pressing up against the inner surface walls of the drawer. Prolonged surface contact between the produce and the drawer walls results in trauma to the skin or outermost layers of the produce, which can lead to cellular dissolution. Cellular dissolution can compromise taste, cause unsightly blemishes, and can even accelerate the food spoilage process. Second, free flow of refrigerated air is obstructed from the portions of the produce in contact with nonbreathable surfaces, such as the inner walls of a crisper drawer. Free flow of refrigerated air is necessary in preventing bacterial growth and food spoilage. Third, crisper drawers are often located at the bottom of the refrigerator making the floors of such drawers prone to collecting liquid due to overhumidification or leaks or spills from food or beverage containers above. Collection of liquids along the floors of drawers creates a moist, stagnant environment, promoting bacterial growth, mildew, and food spoilage. Additionally, unnoticed leaked or spilled material will often dry up and solidify leaving stains and malodorous residue that is difficult to remove.
Refrigerator drawer liners for preventing spoilage of produce items are found in the patent literature. Examples of such liners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,372,220, 7,662,214, 8,101,532 and U.S. Pat. App. No. 2002/0182102. However, the liners disclosed in these patent references are not reusable indefinitely, thus creating waste upon disposal. Additionally, each of these prior art liners have antibacterial, antifungal or other chemical additives added to the liners, rendering use of such liners potentially unsafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,580 discloses a plastic or metal refrigerator drawer liner for enhancing refrigerated air flow to produce in the drawer, having a main body that provides a generally upwardly facing produce supporting surface on which produce can be placed. Although this liner can be used indefinitely and does not depend on antibacterial, antifungal or other chemical additives, the plastic or metal construction of the liner will still result in solid surface contact with produce items.
Another problem that exists in the prior art, or with industries in general, is the amount of commercial waste produced each year. The animal fiber harvesting industry is no exception.
Fleece refers the woolen coat of a fiber-bearing animal, before or having been sheared from the animal but prior to being processed into a raw material, such as yarn or thread, typically used in the textile industry.
Interest in alpaca fiber clothing and other textile products has surged in recent years. The alpaca fiber production industry has likewise grown to accommodate this increased demand. Accompanying the increase of alpaca fiber production is the increased quantity of wasted fiber. In the alpaca fleece harvesting industry, an estimated 30-40% of the annually harvested fleece is discarded.
Adult alpacas produce approximately 50-90 oz. of first quality fleece, and 50-100 oz. of second and third quality fleece. To put the amount of waste produced in perspective, an example alpaca yields a total of 145 oz. fleece from its annual harvest. Of the 145 oz. of harvested fleece, approximately 44 to 58 oz. will typically be discarded.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a reusable, chemical-free liner for containers holding produce including refrigerator crisper drawer produce containers, which liner controls humidity, maximizes free flow of refrigerated air to produce stored therein, and shields produce from soiled and wet surfaces. It is also desirable to provide a liner that is economical and is produced with minimal environmental impact. It is further desirable to accomplish the objects above while making use of some material that is largely regarded as waste. The present inventor has unexpectedly discovered that liners comprised primarily of waste and unused alpaca fibers are suitable for such purposes.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.